I Remember You
by voidvoid48
Summary: In that moment he had first met eyes with him, it was not the vulgar comment that turned him off. He wasn't off put at all, but rather, unsettled. Even scared. "You... look just like him." A RadioDust story. 1/7 chapters revised.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter has been revised. May be changed more in the future.**

Right after the defeat of Sir Pentious, a drink was in order. Charlie and Vaggie, as expected, did not join, leaving Angel Dust and Alastor in the care of Husk, who was forced to serve. Already, Alastor felt the tension in the air as he was eyed viciously but a certain demon he had just met not one hour ago. He didn't particularly oppose, not that any opposition could stop Angel. That, and it was not everyday someone didn't know him, or had the guts to try and flirt with him.

"Ya know, that was pretty hot how you took him out. I was gonna do him in at some point, but looks like you got to him first..." His lips curved into a wide smile as he finished the sentence, and he leaned in close.

Alastor leaned back just enough so their noses wouldn't meet. Only faint static was heard as he eventually looked away and back into his drink. Not a single word. Seemingly in awe, Angel looked to Husk, who simply gave a shrug. Maybe he was enjoying this too much, the Radio Demon indeed being a unique specimen. Demons having magic and animal-like traits were very common, but to be linked to certain technology was very rare.

Angel Dust did not know much about him. All he could draw upon the last hour of meeting him was: he was a ten out of ten, dangerous, classy, and infamous. The first of which, was already enough for him to want to get in his pants. It was no secret that Angel had been around, having lived in Hell for quite some time now. It was surprising to see somebody he couldn't recognize, and someone so dashing as well. In all honestly, the gold standard had easily been surpassed the moment his eyes laid upon him. The male temptress, having been so lost in thought, had unknowingly been staring for the longest time. Alastor had been staring back, with that same, toothy smile that was perfectly in between the lines of dangerous, or overly happy.

Angel had no shame and took the chance, refusing to drop his gaze. "Ya like what you see?"

"I could ask the same." The speed of the response caught Angel off guard, and his head seemed to lean back, an invisible tap on the nose hitting him.

"Perhaps I had refused too bashfully earlier. How else was one supposed to react?" His voice lowered at the end to what could be said what his real voice. More serious, and without that usual echo and tone you'd probably relate to a sports commentator.

Figuring this was the opening he was looking for, Angel interjected. "Oh yeah? Well, what do you say we take this... behind closed doors?"

Licking the rim of his glass for extra effect, Angel was delighted to see Alastor's eyes follow.

"What I said does not mean I am accepting your invitation, dear. I only regret my... _abruptness_." Angel's face dropped, and Alastor gave a mocking laugh, amused at the crystal clear disappointment.

"My apologies, but someone like me..." Finishing the rest of his glass, he stood up, adjusted his coat and wiped his lips with a handkerchief. This was intently watched, making the spider demon shift a little in his seat. How excited he was to feel those lips in more than a few ways. "...would rather not engage in such activities."

"Bleh. Boooring." Slinking down into his seat, Angel called for another glass.

Normally, upon rejection, he would just call it quits and move on. There were plenty of demons out there, and despite the stigma of being 'well known', his looks were usually more than enough to grant him a pass for a good time. Even then, pretending to look away and order another drink, he glanced back towards where Alastor had went. He was already gone. This demon was unlike any other, and his flavor would surely be unique. Power, attractiveness, eccentricity; every single thing was a turn on. Angel had to have a piece of it. Husk seemed to notice Angel's unfaltering desire, giving an audible sigh.

"Don't even try it. I've never seen him with anyone else, or show interest in anyone else..."

Angel's eyes met the bartender's, his glazed with lust, and the other's bored. He recalled then that, Alastor had simply summoned him and gotten him to work at the hotel just for some cheap liquor. Unlimited drinks did sound like a good deal, even if it was the great value kind.

"...and never in the way I think you're thinking about either."

"Mmm. All the more reason to see what makes him crack."

Husk sighed, wiping the glass the man in question had recently drank. "I don't think that's such a good idea. You saw what he could do. He could do that to anyone he wants, including you."

Just like the previous statement, Angel's excitement only grew more and more. "But, you're serious? He's never had a partner? No love interest? I don't believe you for a second."

Husk did not respond this time, knowing that anything he said was really just going to make Angel even more excited. He had seen Angel's kind before, having his fair share of romantic encounters; nothing would be stopping him. Watching the other demon start towards where the radio demon went, he rolled his eyes. This could potentially be bad. On the other hand however, remembering how Alastor had looked back, a thought came to him.

"You know... you do look like..."

* * *

The door closed with a click, and another click after, indicating the lock had been set. His eyes closed, and he allowed his seemingly never ending grin to close, his lips relaxing. Turning around, he pulled off his coat, unbuttoning it, and gently placed it on his bed. Intending to relax, instead, he felt this pulling in his heart. A tugging that he had not experienced in forever, yet was easy to identify. The love from it had been forgone long ago, scenes from a memory of a past life suddenly crashing back. Repressed, but never truly forgotten. Ever since hell, he had not thought of him once. Not a single feeling of regret for his actions in the past. Yet, now, without warning...

"Curses..." He muttered under his breath.

The deer demon sat, a mixture of fury, confusion, and sadness making his heart tremble and ache. Recalling the earlier conversation with Angel, his hand slowly balled into a fist. He gripped the mattress's already ruined blanket. For the first time in years, he felt these emotions. Emotions he thought had long since disappeared. Time healed all wounds, yet if one were to remember, the wound would certainly rupture again. A detail many neglected.

"I still remember you. Everyday, my dear." Eyes shut tight, he looked down, tears gently pushing past the creases. In that moment he had first met eyes with him, it was not the vulgar comment that turned him off. He wasn't off put at all, but rather, unsettled. Even scared.

"You... look just like him."

* * *

Maybe this was a sign that he had accepted. After all, Alastor had headed straight to his room. Climbing up the stairs, he was almost certain that he was making a bad call. But at the very least, why not see how he'd react? He didn't have any plans for the rest of the day, and the worst that could happen was another rejection.

'Maybe not the best read to make here, but whatever.' Angel giggled to himself, having changed into a more 'cutesy' outfit, donning a pink top that tightly wrapped around his torso and accentuated his chest, a short skirt with the same color, and striped, pink and white thigh highs. Maybe, all that was needed was one more 'gentle' push. Reaching Alastor's door, Angel gave a delicate, 3 knocks. There was a sudden twist of fabric heard from the other room, then some rustling. Nothing more followed, however.

A mischievous grin coming on, he playfully called out in a sing song voice. "Housekeeping~!"

Finally, the door opened, revealing the radio demon, just as he was in the bar. His grin seemed to twitch, but Angel took no note of it, instead taking advantage of the fact the door was open, and placing his hand on Alastor's chest. Closing the door with a backwards kick, he pushed him onto the bed. In an instant, he was on the lap of his target, his hands rubbing on the demon deer's shoulders. Rump grinding on his groin, he gave a half exaggerated moan. Few things excited him anymore, but this certainly did.

"Well, hello there, handsome. I thought I'd take the initiative and..."

His sentence was cut off as static filled the air, and the room seemed to go from its black dimness, to a deep, bright red.

"I have to hand it to you. You are quite bold, marching in here and putting your hands on me..."

The radio demon's grin seemed to become even wider along with his eyes. Angel yelped as pure black tentacles took grasp of his limbs. He was also grabbed by the hips, as if the tentacles weren't enough to keep him there.

'So, is this it? This is how I'm going to die?' Closing his eyes, he gritted his teeth, having no idea of what pain he might experience. He was right; this was a terrible read. How could he have known Alastor would get this angry? He whimpered, shivering as he felt the tendrils tightens. He thought that this was it.

"..."

But it was not pain that he felt. He felt nothing at all. It must've been a good minute until he dared to open his eyes, hearing what sounded like a cough mixed with a breath. The static and redness were both gone, and the appendages grasping him loosened. Before him, he saw the last thing he thought he'd see.

Tears streaking down the plastic smile of the powerful demon before him.


	2. Chapter 2

**There haven't been any views for the most part, but maybe another chapter will make it more lively. If anyone's following, thank you. **

It took a while until Alastor realized the fact that Angel Dust was still there, looking with both concern and fright. He was clearly scared, still stunned by what looked like imminent death. As if trying to forget the situation right away, he immediately stood up, and as he did, the black appendages gripping Angel disappeared. "I... think you've overstayed your welcome."

"...what? You did all that crazy shit and you're just going to tell me to leave? You looked like you were going to KILL me!" Once again, static filled the air, but no action was taken. There was an awkward silence, and Angel stared intently for an explanation for whatever just happened. No such thing was given, the radio demon simply staring back, feeling uncharacteristically hesitant in what he was doing. Even he himself didn't know what he wanted to do. Defensively, he deflected. "Get. Out."

Fear was replaced with fury, Angel's eyes narrowing. "You know what? Screw you." Turning heel, not even looking to see how the other reacted, he slammed the door. Had this been a random stranger acting so rudely, he wouldn't have cared. But this was no ordinary stranger. Or was he? He flopped back onto his bed, frustrated, unable to get a handle on his emotions, nor even read them. What was usually a calm, collected, suave demon was now crumbling inside. For the longest time, he never needed these feelings or felt them. He was in hell, and everything was beneath him. There were no doubts and anxiousness like this. Resisting the urge to tear even more, he dragged himself to the room's bathroom, splashing his face with water. Looking into the mirror, he shook his head at himself, feeling pathetic. He had to think rationally. "No. He is NOT him. No matter how much he looks like him, or sound like him." Even then, deep in his heart, he knew these words were in vain, his feelings remaining.

* * *

"So, I'm guessing it didn't go well." Angel was slouching and plopped down on a seat, the corner of his lip giving a twitch. He had changed back to his original outfit, and his expression matched the very definition of 'annoyed.'

"What, does my face make it obvious?"

"Well, it hasn't even been 10 minutes." A drink was immediately set down as if he knew what would be asked for. It was immediately downed, as Angel gave a sigh. "I just don't get it. If it was flat out disinterest he wouldn't... act that way. He was just sad. Maybe he's just crazier than I thought." Husk seemed to be deep in thought for a few seconds, eyeing a particular dent on the table, then nodded. "...well, I've got an idea."

"What? Let me guess... he's got a certain kink that he's really into? WAIT. Did you two date before?!"

"I don't know, and HELL NO. It's... well, you didn't hear this from me, alright?" Angel's interest was piqued, and he gave a nod. "It's not because of you. I mean, the man has class, and I don't see him going for... well, someone like you who's sorta been around..."

"Gee, thanks, killer."

"No offense. Although, aside from that fact, there's something more important." There was curious silence, more nodding to show he was listening, waiting for the bartender to finish. "Back when I was working with him, he had this picture. He's got this office and there's a ton of paintings. He's a collector of many things, one of which is art. But there was one painting that was different from the rest. One he kept in a picture frame on his desk. I got a glimpse of it just once. There's two figures, and one of them is him. The other, I didn't recognize. Tried asking him about it, but he'd just ignore me. Would pass it off as some art he had commissioned." Husk arranged some bottles while looking around, making sure no one was around. The hotel hadn't garnered much attention as expected, but he didn't need any rumors floating around. Alastor would probably have his head for revealing private information like this. It revealed a different side unknown to everyone. A side that could be interpreted as weakness and damage his reputation. "I did some digging around, found out from a few sources that he actually once had a lover. But... a miracle happened."

"Really? Who's the lucky lady?" Husk shook his head a few times. "Nono, it was a guy, but that's besides the-"

"Nice! So I wasn't hitting on a straight dude this whole time. Was really thinking that could be it."

"Heeeeello!" Immediately, he turned to the different voice that was not Angel's. The face was recognizable. A notable figure in the recent turf wars, constantly mentioned in the news as one of the main players. "What's up?" Not another word came out of Husk as he turned around, deciding to focus on cleaning up the rest of the bar which still needed a ton of dusting and repairing. "Oh come on, don't be like that." Playfully, Cherri Bomb twisted a lock around a finger, then faced the spider demon. "Anywho, I was meaning to contact you!" Angel's reaction to her appearance was the opposite of Husk's. "You know what? Now is the perfect time for a distraction."

"Well, I've got another gig I need some help with. Are you down?"

"Babe, you know it." The two giggled and exited promptly, with Husk sighing, his story forgotten pretty easily. "He'll find out sooner or later anyways."

* * *

"What happened to your tactical planning? Thought you said you'd be more careful since there's been a lot of new powers rising."

"Uhh... last time was sooo much fun. I couldn't help but invite you again!" Cherri danced with a mock air guitar, seemingly excited, yet also... a little different. Not an eyebrow was raised as Angel just wanted to forget about earlier, even temporarily, by doing _anything_ else. "Mmm, I'm feeling the need for a little bloodletting anyways..." The two quickly disappeared in Cherri's convertible, not knowing they were been observed from afar. Two deep, red eyes could be faintly seen in the shadows.

Alastor wanted to say he wasn't sure why he was following the two. Part of him wanted to say he was intrigued by what would happen, or that he was simply bored. But these two excuses were far from the truth. He wanted to see him more. Moving in shadows, he went from rooftop to rooftop of the ruined metropolis, the hot, bright pink of Cherri's transporation with distinct symbols of her trademark making them easy to follow. Bound to be easily spotted by whatever they were planning to ambush. Eventually, it became clear where exactly they were heading, arriving to a wasteland of sorts. Strange, considering that this wasn't a known territory of anyone. There was nothing to rule over, the area abandoned of life and having nothing of value. But this made no sense in the context Cherri was talking about. "Perhaps this is..."

* * *

"So where are we going anyways? Are we hitting Vergil's? Maybe the Oni's?" Angel mused through some local gang names, cheek resting on a fist. He had been itching for some violence, having held back for quite a while on everything he stood for. Of course, the vacation away from all of it was kind of nice. Yet, it only served to remind him that it was far too late to turn back. The only reason he had accepted the hotel's offer was to have a stable place to rest rather than going from house to house and using sexual favors to get a place to stay for a night. And bonus, he could just stop thinking about Alastor for one damn second. Cherri had not answered, but he went to his next thought, instead moving onto a pressing thought he had been trying to ignore. "Hey... what do you think of that, uh. Radio Demon?"

"Huh? Oh... I believe his real name's Alastor. He's been around for a long time. Definitely not someone you wanna mess with. Guy is known to kill anyone who pisses him off on the spot. Guns, magic... nothing works on him. Somehow." Angel's eyebrows raised. How was that even possible? As far as he knew, all demons had some weak point. Shortly, they pulled up to their destination. This place was familiar. But, it was definitely not gang territory. "This is the place."

"This is the place?" Angel repeated after her, who simply nodded. "Hey. Where's the excitement? Let's start this party!" Cherri smiled at this, but couldn't hide the immense regret on her face. "What's up, hun? You've been kind of off." Cherri couldn't look straight at him, her eyes glued to the steering wheel. Her hands were still on it, and she began to tremble. "Cherri." She didn't answer. His instincts finally rushed as he heard tires screech. The path they had taken was now blocked by a row of black cars, effectively sealing the route, leaving only the open wasteland. "...shit." With a soft sob, Cherri choked whatever she was going to say. Finally, it all made sense. "HAHA! God... DAMN IT! You set me up!"

"Nothing will save you now, Angel Dust! Meheheheh!" Only one demon sounded that damn annoying. "You fucking asshole..." Angel couldn't help but grin though. He got got good. He should have known from the start, knowing Cherri's tendencies. He didn't expect this guy again though. "Bet you didn't count on seeing me again, didn't you?" Emerging from a vantage point was Sir Pentious. "Gotcha, bitch!" A quick laser pistol shot reached its mark, yet, it only phased through him. A hologram. "Oho, my! That won't work this time, Angel. Your days in hell... are over." Cherri started crying more audibly, still unable to let go of the steering wheel. "I'm sorry... they were going to kill me. It's like you s-said, right? You either kill or be killed?"

Angel ignored Cherri. "Oh yeah? You and what army?" Dozens of lasers pointed at him at a snap of the fake figure's. Minions were at every corner, all armed with rifles. It was the perfect death trap, the whole area surrounding one target. Small mounds in the hills indicated another grunt aiming their gun, and boy, were those hills looking extra bumpy at the top. The flashes of red lasers making him wince were another pretty good indicator of how many there were. "...well don't that beat all."

* * *

This was the last way Angel thought he'd go down. Arms tied, lasers all pointed at the back of his head, defenseless. All because he had been setup. This was the very reason he preferred to work alone. Cherri Bomb was an exception, but this is what happened when you left holes in your rules. Those holes were weaknesses. She was one of the few he could call a friend. At the very least, hopefully, she'd be released with his death. "What's the matter? No sexual comebacks? Are you finally realizing how fucked you are?"

"Just... shut up. I'm trying to think of something. Kill me now if you can't wait." Angel rolled his eyes as he knelt down, staring at the vastness of the Hell Wasteland. Nothing but sand, hills, and orange-red. A really boring place to die. At this point, he was more annoyed at the way he was dying and the terrible location rather than the fact he was about to die. "Ok. I've got it now. As shitty as a place this is, I can at least take solace in the fact that you're deciding to use about 100 bullets on my head just to kill me."

"Indeed. Be honored that you'll be killed by a higher power such as me. After this, the rest of hell awaits me. It is just too sad you won't be able to see-"

Silence. "...what's that noise?"

"Are you asking me? 'Cause I don't hear anything."

"Well, something's interrupting my evil speech. Ugh, is my programming off? I swear, living as a piece of brain matter translated by a computer isn't easy." In the distance, however, Angel could see a commotion. Faint shadows falling, the annoying light show becoming disrupted one by one, and screams of pain. Training his eyes even harder, he could see a red figure...

**NSFW will come eventually. I enjoy romance a lot. **


	3. Chapter 3

**2 reviews! This makes me happy. I am still ignorant of what will happen next in terms of the real series. I've warned you before of my liberties, but I'll warn you again right now.**

"Oh, you have got to be FUCKING me right now! ALL OF YOU IDIOTS, DIRECT FIRE TO THE RADIO DEMON!"

It was in vain. One by one they fell. It was a dance he had mastered and performed many times before already, though, as with all demons, they had their own ways of going about it. Alastor was quick and liked to be up close and personal, but sometimes took time to take in the suffering of his victim's. Alastor's grin seemed to widen along with his eyes glinting red as the blood splattered with either clean, precise cuts, or gory, violent smashes. It was clear he lived for this. Any retaliation would be deflected and directed back, and doubly. It was almost scary to Angel, but the feeling was overpowered by great attraction. 'Damn, he's good...' He could barely keep up, and before he knew it, was met face to face with the bloodstained speeder. Startled, he fell back, but was caught with one arm around him. In a graceful spin, the radio demon turned to let his appendages form from behind, acting as a shield. They had drawn fire quickly, as expected. "Are you alright, dear?" Sir Pentious was also caught off guard and gasped, two of the most dangerous in the underworld in front of him, immediately fearing for his own life. "HELP! THEY'RE RIGHT HERE!" Angel rolled his eyes, then looked at the one who saved him. "Mhm. Did I worry you?" He couldn't help but grin as the demon before him seemed to get a little flustered at this.

"Save it for later..." He wasn't sure if Alastor was truly smiling, or if it was his usual face. Restraints being cut loose, Alastor guided him, a hand upon Angel's. Then, he brought him close, their lips mere inches apart from a kiss. "This dance is for two! Follow my lead." Without a moment's hesitation, darkness enveloped them both, quickly transferring them to a nearby abandoned warehouse. Alastor let go, but Angel insisted in holding him, one arm around the back of the deer demon's neck. "They'll be breaking in here any moment. Let's both do our best, lo- *ahem.*" The spider demon's eyes lit up at this, but was rudely interrupted before anything more could happen.

"HEY, THEY'RE OVER HERE!" Without looking away, an extra hand did the work, shooting the offending demon through his teeth. Finally, Angel let go as more burst through the entrance and backdoor, priorities shifting. "Ugh, way to ruin the mood..." Following shortly was a brilliant show of red, yellow, and black. Bullets fired and lodged into their perfect resting places; eyes, brains, teeth, and bone penetrated with ease. Mystical tentacles erupted, traveling through organs, skin, impaling and cutting like a knife through warm butter. More and more arrived, and more and more were eviscerated. 'He's quite good... no, more than good. Swell.' Alastor noted to himself as he deflected a few lasers and bullets away from Angel and into some poor sap's liver, a few simple finger flicks being all that was necessary. "I think it's about time we end this, darling!" The radio demon caught the attention of everyone in the room with his announcement, and with that opportune moment, all the remaining minions were bound by tentacles. Raising Angel on a solid, void platform, the spider demon knew exactly what to do, all of his eight limbs possessing a trigger of demise. Alastor's heart throbbed as he watched in admiration. The spider spun delicately, his eyes not even open as he let the bullets fly in a carefree manner, effectively ending the entrapped circle. The smoke obscured his features for a moment, and revealed a very satisfied Angel Dust. "How do ya like that, sugar?" He had noticed the gaze.

"Bravo! Very impressive." Alastor applauded. He had worked with a fair share of demons before, but they were never able to keep up. Angel was not one of them, seemingly knowing what to do and how to do it without any say so. "Very impressive indeed... you've fallen for my trap!" The two looked over to the third demon in the room. They had neglected him this whole time. "Shit. I forgot all about this guy." With a loud whir and rumbling, two large gatling guns emerged from the floor. Maniacally laughing, Sir Pentious clapped mockingly. "None of what you've done means nothing! Those bumbling idiots will be easily replaced... and now, TWO obstacles will be taken out of the equation!" As the barrels rotated, Alastor acted fast and grabbed Angel, once again shielding themselves. "Can you get a shot in?" The spider demon peeked, but guns definitely wouldn't dent those turrets. "Not a chance! And even then, that thing's a hologram. His real body's gotta be somewhere else... damn it." He replied, slumping down against the shield. "Hmm. Perhaps..." Looking out as well for a moment, an idea came to the deer. "That light's projecting from the base. I'd wager that the source..."

"Got a plan? We're looking pretty screwed here."

"But of course. Listen carefully... you'll run in that direction." He gestured, and as a guideline, a shadow followed, showing a path. Angel nodded. "The shield will follow you. And you'll keep following that shadow. It will lead you right to the last bit of whatever brain I let him live with. You know what do with it."

"Alright, sounds like a plan. What about you?"

"I'll stay right here. I need to make sure he doesn't get a single scratch on you." Angel suddenly felt unsure about this by his tone, but nodded again. He was one of the strongest demons in this hellhole after all. He'd be able to handle himself. Before he could turn away, he felt a hand gently grab his arm. Turning to look, he was met with a soft kiss between his eyes. "Be safe." Alastor softly purred, his eyes lowered, and his grin reserved into a simple smile. Once again, Alastor had gotten Angel Dust to blush. The two stared at each other over the annoying laughter and gunfire, though in their minds, even for just a brief moment, the only thing they could feel was each other. Angel would be the one to break contact, giggling.

"Y-yeah, I will. Geez, now's not the time..." All went according to plan as, when he was given the signal, he ran for it. The shield followed, deflecting all bad intentions, and the path was clear. Jumping and moving past some obstacles, it led to a hatch, and just as the radio demon had inferred, it was there. A small piece of brain matter, salvaged by technology in a tube. "Easy enough! Say goodnight, motherfucker." Glass shattered as Angel fired upon on the mechanism sustaining Sir Pentious' self, immediately hushing the previously deafening booming of the chain gun, and more importantly, the scum behind it all. "About time you shut up." Making sure none of this could happen again, he stomped the shot piece of matter, just in case. Sighing in relief, he laughed. Finally, it was over.

Catching his attention from the bottom corners of his vision, the shadow beneath him faded, inch by inch. Following, he mused. "Ahhh, that was some nice r&r. A bit too close at the end, but..." He was now sitting down right from where they were originally huddled, back against a barrel now. A small pool was already beneath him, and he was looking downwards. "...Alastor?" Realization hit like a truck. "Oh, shit. No, nononono..." Angel hurried to his side and was greeted by the severity of his injuries. His luxurious clothing was now in ruins, huge holes everywhere. His blood was flowing quickly, too much of it leaking. Even if the bleeding could be stopped, it was likely his organs were destroyed. He was lucky to even still be alive.

It became apparent what exactly had happened. The radio demon had placed himself as bait. He was the main target. "W-well done, darling... very well done." Alastor dared to reach up, but he was too weak, coughing as blood spilled from the corners of his mouth. "Don't talk... don't... just stay alive, ok?" The desperation was obvious in the words of the spider demon. Angel's lips trembled, and tears immediately formed. "Please, darling, it's..." He never got to finish his sentence, instead simply smiling as he was held closely. "All these years... only one other demon has... cared so much for me." He just needed to rest. Involuntarily, he felt his eyes close. Even now, feeling death draw near, there was not an ounce of regret as he thought back to all of the events that happened leading up to this point. Except for one thing...

"Angel Dust." The words were quiet, but spoken firmly.

"Y-yeah?"

"I love you."

* * *

Stirring, Angel Dust awakened. The ceiling was one he could recognize as one of the hotel's rooms. Glancing at the clock on the wall, it seemed he had slept all the way through to the other day. "Was it just a dream? What a hell of a trip..."

"It wasn't a dream." It was his best friend. The one who set him up. Anger filled his entire self momentarily, but he sighed, exhaling. Under the threat of death, most people would do whatever was told of them. Even more so with demons. The betrayal was quickly forgiven as he closed his eyes. "You... passed out. So I brought you back here." The memories quickly came back, running through every important moment. Questions flooded his head, and he chose carefully which to ask. He settled on the most imposing one. "...where is he?" There was a silence. Just from that, he felt the need to cry. Just when he had perhaps found someone in this wretched place. Just when he had found someone... perfect, for him.

Another voice answered gently.

"I'm here, darling."

**Thank you for reading. Please consider giving me a review. I appreciate the follows and favorites as well. Will be writing the next chapter soon. I hope my writing has been to your satisfaction. I understand I am by no means amazing at it, but I enjoy what I do. I have still yet to watch the rest of what is available from the series. I am sort of afraid to. Again, thank you. I cannot thank you enough for reading and hopefully, enjoying. **


	4. Chapter 4

**My friend says I write a lot of drama and conflict, which I think are essential to stories. I think the problems create a stronger bond and relationship between characters. Thank you for tuning in. I hope this next chapter will be to your liking. **

Angel Dust immediately glomped Alastor, nearly knocking down the two of them into the ground. But, he didn't mind, returning the hug. "I thought..." His hands settled on the radio demon's face carefully. Part of him still couldn't believe this was real, as he was certain of what he remembered. Looking down, his clothes did not have the holes that were once there, and he truly looked alive. Seeing Angel's eyes water, Alastor shook his head, wiping the tears before they could form, smiling brightly.

"I don't die easily." Angel contemplated kissing him now and then, but remembered there was still someone else in the room. He wasn't normally one for decency, but in this case, it wasn't just some lust-filled drive making him behave this way. He got off reluctantly, a light pink hue on his cheeks. After all, Alastor's real feelings weren't exactly said when he was in a good place of mind. He had almost died. He hadn't opposed to any advances so far, but he didn't want to risk making him uncomfortable with something so intense. "Sorry, I..." Angel felt jittery, moving back to sit on his bed. "I'm just... so glad that you're alive."

"Even if I did die, I would only have a single regret. And that would be never seeing you again." The last words of his sentence made Angel's heart bump. "...but, there's still one loose end." His head turned slightly to Cherri, who suddenly felt the need to panic, but froze. "Angel, would you have any qualms if I ended this... conniving thing?" The venom in every word was felt, guided with that uncomfortable static that was growing in volume over time. "You could've died because of her." Grinning, he finally turned to her with a suddenness that her jump. "And so help me Satan, if you did, she would be dead right now."

"I-I'M SORRY! PLEASE, they said they'd kill me! They'd KILL me!" Cherri shook with a mix of fright, sadness, and anger. "What would you have done?!"

"I wouldn't trade your life for his if I was given a choice. No other demon's life for his, for that matter." Hands twitching, his anger building, Angel intervened, simply placing a hand on his. "That's enough, tough guy. I forgive him." Grip on his chair relaxing, he gave a sigh. "Be thankful you have such a forgiving friend, Cherri Bomb. If you try to stab him in the back again," he paused, "I will have your life." No more words were said, and he simply grinned at her. "Leave." Frightened beyond belief, she immediately left, the sound of her footsteps fading, and eventually disappearing. At this, Alastor relaxed. "You didn't have to scare her off like that."

"I know, love." He had let it slip this time, making him forget all about the previous scenario. "You've been awfully affectionate lately, Al'." Alastor hated that nickname. Yet, when Angel said it, he did not feel anything but enamored. "I've spoken about my feelings, have I not?" He felt anxiety creep up his back, along with other things. He hated this conglomerate of feelings, but the fact that one demon could make him feel this way astonished him. Alastor was smart. He was a powerhouse in the rankings of all demons, but he never stepped out of the boundaries of what he could do. There were plenty as strong, or stronger than him. Nervousness, or fear was typically nonexistent, even in the face of those powers. But right now, with Angel, he could not keep his composure.

"I know. But I never got to tell you how I felt."

"That... is fair." His anxiety peaked again, and he felt a dreadful feeling in the bottom of his stomach. It wasn't fair of him to impose his feelings. The radio demon had taken many things for himself without hesitation, but romance would not be one of those things. He was even more afraid that, given Angel's reputation and his own reputation, that a relationship couldn't work. Angel could sense his discomfort. "Hey, don't worry. It's just... Listen, I..." The spider demon's face contorted, trying to choose his words carefully. "...I really, really like you. You've done so much for me, even betting with your own life. Not to mention you're extremely sexy, both in appearances and when you're fighting." The last part was added in as an effort to ease the radio demon, but it mostly went over his head. The tension was building, and Alastor knew exactly what question was coming.

"But... why? Why would you go so far for me?" He should've known this was coming, but he had hoped he could avoid it. In doing so, he avoided both Angel, and his true feelings. It was truly selfish. He swallowed as his brows furrowed, hands clasping together. "Alright. You deserve the truth." Angel nestled back, unsure what to expect. It was obvious that there was some sort of deep connection. He could go on to love this demon and not know, live happy without knowing, probably... but what could drive a demon such as him to go this far?

"It is true that I... barely know you. There has been little to draw from." Alastor admitted. His feelings burned hotly with passion, but anyone could see the impulsiveness. "You remind me of... the time I once loved someone else. There was only one other who could capture my heart. But..." He paused, looking up from his hands to see Angel's reaction, which still seemed neutral. "...he looked just like you. I have not loved for hundreds of years, Angel Dust."

Angel felt a stab of disappointment, sighing. All of a sudden, it felt like his world has come crashing down. But, it all made sense. "...I get it now. Why would someone stick their neck out for me, right?" Looking away to the side, he felt a roller coaster of emotions. "You don't love me because I'm me. No... you _don't_ love me." Hurt, Alastor unclasped his hands and rubbed his knuckled back and forth. This was not going according to plan. "Angel, please... don't take it that way."

"What other way is there to take this?! I look like some other demon you liked... so what?" He stood up with energy, running his hands through his hair. "Just... FUCK! Here I thought I... here I thought..." Angel turned away as Alastor rose from his seat. "Don't. Don't touch me..."

"Angel Dust." He was not granted a look. Sighing to himself, he nodded in acceptance. He should have known this is what would've happened, and it was for good reason. He did not deny himself of any wrongs. It really was selfish of him to act this way for such a reason. Deciding in his mind, Alastor opened the door to leave, turning back one more time. "I'm... sorry. I won't treat you like... this. Ever again."

The door clicked softly as it closed. Left behind was a crying angel, finally able to sob without restraint. "I thought someone finally loved me... for who I am."

* * *

If there was anything all demons shared in common, it was there love for drinking. Just as they did in past lives, the drink would perhaps numb the pain of whatever they were feeling. Perhaps wounds from a skirmish, emotional wounds, mental wounds. The drink could take it away. Who cared if it was temporary? Just drink again. Some called alcohol the devil's nectar, and in the underworld, this was very true. He had quit a long while back, and the need to drink never arose, at least until now. "Hello, old friend. Give me the specialty of the day."

"There is no specialty of the day. Don't bother since only you or Angel come around here. Maybe Vaggie sometimes, but don't tell her I told you that." Husk was one of the few people Alastor felt comfortable dropping his guise around. "Then anything will do. Just get me to forget."

"You got it, boss." Husk wasn't sure why he was being asked for a drink considering Alastor could probably just about conjure any drink he wanted, but he obliged. "I know better than to ask, but... it's Angel, isn't it?" Normally, if anyone tried to pry into personal matters, he'd immediately snap back. But right now, the radio demon was spent, not having the energy. "Perhaps. He has confided in you, hasn't he?"

"He has." Glass passed, it was taken quickly with gulp. He gave a cough, the taste barely registering. "I feel a misery in my bones..." The cat demon nodded, giving a dissatisfied sigh. He had owned a bar once, and he had seen countless souls drink away themselves. Of course, he was one of those souls, yet it never pleased him to see more who fell to the same pattern. "You've barely began drinking." The jest was ignored. "...well, you look like it."

"Oh yes, how very pitiful. How pitiful I am..." Alastor mused, though not to mock. He felt like absolute shit, but he wouldn't say it that way. Some class had to be retained with his smile off. Undressed. Vulnerable. It was pathetic. "You say you've lost the ability to feel?"

"Uh huh. Never tried again after... her." Another glass was passed without being asked for. A nod signified that the drinker approved, or understood. "I'm... very sorry that's what happened." The apologies given by the radio demon could mean many things. Sometimes it was sarcasm, sometimes it was a death threat. Though, anything could be a death threat from him. "When I lost him..." Ears perking up, Alastor grinned for a brief moment. "...I had not the slightest idea of what to do!" Again, back to his pitiful posture and lean. One more shot. "It seems men like us are perhaps doomed from the start. We love, we hurt, and then we drink to forget."

"Even for just a few hours." He ended the thought for Husk, giving a shrug and smiling. "I... shouldn't have let my feelings get the better of me. There's no room for feelings in this... this... _shithole_." He didn't curse often, but when he did, it was a lot more impacting. "I let my eyes wander off the ball. There's always that feeling where you want to try again. When the shot is so obvious, you can't help but ask yourself. 'What if?' This time, I let that mindset... control me." Alastor motioned with his hands, grabbing the air, and almost slamming them into the table. He resisted, making just a small thud. "I know. But it was a good shot, wasn't it? He seemed to already like you."

"Indeed. But my feelings may have been misplaced. I kept thinking about... him. The other him. I kept comparing them. I know it was wrong, but how could I not feel that way? It's like I'm looking at that same, blasted picture!" Another shot. "Please, don't tell me I'm seeing things. I know you've seen him. Both of them."

"Can't argue with you there. But, is that the only thing you liked about him?" This got the radio demon to think as he paused. Swallowing, deep in thought, he looked at his empty glass. Husk attempted to pour another, but was waved off. "No. He... he can handle himself really well. And, he can be..." He stopped, but knew Husk wouldn't judge. "...cute. I feel like I want to... know him more. He's not the lover I once had, obviously. And, it has been a long time since someone was bold enough to try and court me."

"He didn't even know who you were before he saw you."

"Yes... that's curious. And, even upon seeing my other side, he was not deterred at all." Saying all of these things, he rubbed his ears, frustrated. "I... do love him. But in any case, I've destroyed my chances. I doubt he'll want to see me again."

Husk shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. But the question now is, are you willing to take a chance on those feelings again?"

**I apologize to those who are left wanting a nsfw scene. I will get to it, and hopefully, I won't disappoint. The story's flowchart has changed quite a bit ever since the start, and truth be told, I'm still debating on the path to take next. Please leave a review. The feedback really encourages me, and helps me become a better writer! Also, I would like to announce the writing of another RadioDust story. It is untitled as of now, and will be worked on on the side. I will finish this first though, of course. Be on the lookout for that if you enjoy my writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Days would pass as the radio avoided the spider. His conscious was clear and there were no more illusions to break. However, timing was key. Some days, he'd have the courage to at least seek out the spider, but on those days, he just wouldn't be around the hotel. Then he'd be discouraged and doubt himself again. The pattern would continue, and Husk would watch from his usual spot, seeing Alastor pace back and forth without end.

"Now that I finally know what to do, this happens! Just my luck!" Then, the cat would listen to the ramblings. He didn't mind, considering it was a choice between being alone with the bottles or this, but he really hoped this could all end soon. He was supposed to fear Alastor. But, now he was seeing a different side. One he could sympathize with. "When you talk to him, I'm pretty sure everything will be all settled." The deer blanched at this, but nodded. It would finally blow over. But in which direction? "Have you by chance seen him around?" A shake of the head made Alastor groan. It was truly killing him inside. He was feeling all the emotions in the spectrum. It was a gross, discomforting feeling, like he'd throw up at any moment. Hours, he'd wait at the bar and search, all to no avail. "You know... you could just go to his room. Or you could summon him. Etcetera. You need to stop sidestepping if you really want all of this to end."

This was true. He was hoping he could take this to the bar so Husk could be around to make him feel even a little bit comfortable, but that could backfire, and maybe Husk did not want to be involved. Sighing, he leaned against a wall. "I just don't know when the right time is. And I don't know how to say it." The cat once again shook his head, but smiled. The way the radio demon was acting right now was already hard evidence of his feelings. "When the time comes, you'll know how. You'll just know."

* * *

Staring out the window that night, he cried for hours. He hated himself for doing so, but memory was not something you could ignore. 'I thought someone loved me for who I am.' He repeated this to himself, and the pain would return. The spider even thought to himself that maybe he would've been better off executed the day he was saved. It wasn't true, but he'd think it, and feel it anyways.

The next day would come, his sadness with him all the way until he slept. His eyes were puffy, and he felt even weaker than after the battle from the other day. Emotional exhaustion was quite different than physical exhaustion, as you could still feel relatively well when simply tired. Angel did not even feel like getting up. Feeling rather disgusted with himself from not having showered the other day though, he forced himself. He needed to think, but held off on any thoughts until he got into the shower room. 'Damn it, don't cry again. You've cried enough.' Suffice to say, the shower was long, and this cycle repeated for much longer.

The following days were long and slow. Angel was careful not to run into him, even though he was certain if the deer demon truly wanted to, he could just teleport right to his face. Thankfully, he didn't. He just wanted to erase the past few days from his head, his heartache insistent, and his mind frazzled from the constant emotions. He had lost motivation to do anything. He didn't feel like doing any of the things he usually did. How could he focus on anything else except that dull feeling, like a bag of rocks had replaced his heart. It came to the point where he'd imagine footsteps or that dreaded, trademark static. Anything vaguely related to him became a painful memory.

"No hunting. The blood will remind you of him. No drinking. The bar will remind you of him. No sweets. Somehow, you'll remember him." Angel felt like he was going insane. He had nowhere to go. Going anywhere else would simply be dangerous. In the end, he resorted to staying in his room, only going to the lobby if he absolutely knew that Alastor wasn't there. 'I'm going to make myself go insane...'

On the 7th day, someone approached his door. They knocked. Tentatively, he opened the door.

* * *

"I've waited long enough. Seven days of nothing... I need to approach him directly..." Finally, he felt confident enough as he made his way to Angel's room. He was hoping they'd run into each other, but this was becoming worrisome. It seemed like Angel was avoiding him, and if he was, he couldn't blame him. He had broken his heart. But, he knew this for certain now: He did love him. There wasn't a single doubt in his head as he paced faster and made it to the door. Gently knocking, he was surprised to see the door give way. "...Angel?" Only the sound of the streets from outside and faint wind blowing responded. The bed was a mess, the pillow noticeably stained, and the bathroom was wide open. No one was inside. His heart began racing as numerous possibilities went through his head. Was he simply out of the hotel? If he left, how did he not see him? Did Angel really hate him so much as to try and escape him?

The worst thought came to him as he saw a piece of paper beside the bed. He had no idea that he was focused on the ideal situations as he saw the writing in red. Large, imposing letters were written. 'TO ALASTOR...' Each sentence he read made him breath more heavily. Hands shaking, his grip tightened on the withered paper. The emotions that filled him were very familiar; one that had filled the majority of his life. If he asked himself other days, he'd say he had gotten used to it. In any other situation than this one, he would. This feeling made him uncomfortable, but not in the same way that love had affected him. Pocketing the paper, he took a few deep breaths, already knowing what had to be done. There was only one path to take. Despite his discomfort, he knew _exactly_ how to take care of this feeling.

* * *

"Angel." This voice, he had become so familiar with. He didn't open his eyes. "Angel." The voice insisted, almost pleading, like a scared child waking their mother because of a nightmare they had. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open to see Alastor's. Angel already knew what happened, sighing. "That's twice now..." Alastor didn't care. He didn't care if he had to kill every single thing in hell if it meant protecting Angel. Seeing those beautiful eyes open, he felt at peace. But one more obstacle remained. "I don't care. I will do this a thousand times over for you."

Angel laid in his arms, both of them in the middle of the room. Upon closer inspection, it was the only place in the room that wasn't a fresh scarlet. Alastor held him tightly against himself with a sigh, his face in the other demon's hair. "I will never let anyone hurt you." Angel did not say a word as he gently cupped the opposite's cheek, letting his fingers slide down Alastor's skin. Right then, he felt his broken heart finally pick its pieces back up, tormented with the thought of false love. Then, he kissed him. Their lips met softly, Angel's eyes closing as he went forward. It did not take long for the stunned radio demon to accept, wanting nothing more in the world than this. This was all he needed. Angel broke away a moment later, again stroking Alastor's cheek.

"I love you, Angel Dust. I love _you_." Just like Husk had told him, he found the words easily. This is what he felt in his heart; what he wanted to say more than anything else. "Please, believe me..." He was immediately hushed as Angel shook his head. Fear enveloped him quickly. "I love you too, Alastor." Angel's smile put him immediately at ease. Their words were spoken softly, the only sound they could hear right now being each other, their voices echoing slightly. Alastor teared again. "I am sorry for... treating you that way. As if you were some replacement. But, I promise that this heart truly belongs to you. I really... want you." Angel briefly kissed him once more, wiping the tears away as his arms surrounded Alastor, their embrace comforting each other's doubts and worries. It took a moment for Angel to find his words. When he did, he looked into the other's eyes, confident. "I believe you." More silence came as they simply admired each other and basked in the newfound glow of their love, similar to the feeling they had shared in the hotel. Except, this was more profound, and absolute.

Eventually, one rose, and the other did the same, standing. "I'd really like to continue what we're doing, but this isn't the most comfortable place." Angel giggled, and Alastor chuckled. "It is a bit too red, even for love's emergence."

He walked out of the building with Angel, the halls and rooms filled with nothing but red. Not even a trace of the ones who were once there. Alastor felt no remorse for them. They knew what he could do, and by invoking him, they had brought their deaths upon themselves. It didn't matter. Nothing else mattered to them right now. Hand in hand, they made their way back to the hotel, their consciences finally cleared, hearts in tune with one another's.

* * *

"Alright, lift from that side. We'll go on 3. 1, 2..." Husk was interrupted before he could finish. "Just don't drop it! The hotel's budget is already low as it is." Charlie said with concern as this money was actually coming mostly from her own account, but the hotel was in need of some serious entertainment. With no guests, there had to be something to do. "You don't need to tell me. We need this!" After a few attempts, they were finally able to lift it to one of the bar's tables. Not the ideal location, but it'd do for now until they could get at least Angel or Alastor's help later. "Now, let's hope we can a signal..." The first channel it synced to was unfortunately Charlie's very last choice.

"-it seems the radio demon is back at it again!" The voice pissed her off, but the headline was what was important. She stopped dead in her tracks, not changing the channel just yet. "The loudest static wave ever recorded was heard just an hour ago near the hideout of the recently diseased Sir Pentious! Upon investigation of the screams later heard after, no bodies were found except for the successor of said diseased gang leader, who was strung up by his entrails upon the front of the building. And, reports are telling us that the entire base was literally bathed in blood! Well, who gives a shit, both of those guys were annoying anyways. Right, Tom?"

"You sure are right, Katie! I'd hate to be the one who pissed off the radio demon! Rest in peace, scumbags!" Smiling to himself as Charlie groaned in disappointed, he felt happy for Alastor. 'I hope this brings you what you want...'

The mouthful Alastor received from Charlie and Vaggie did not bother him. All he could think about was Angel by his side, his heart still fuzzy and warm from relief and love. This truly was love. Never had he known he needed this so much until now. He felt like all his worries and needs were fulfilled. Wrapping his arm around the waist of his partner, he earned suspicious glances from the two ladies of the hotel. "I take full responsibility for my actions. But, I had to! My darling Angel Dust was in a pinch..." Angel blushed as Charlie and Vaggie made 'do not want' faces, the reputation of the hotel once again lowered, as if it had any reputation in the first place besides being a failure. "No one else was going to act for him, so I took matters into my own hands."

"Ugh, fine. Well... try not to... get into danger, I guess... Angel?"

"I can't make any promises that demons won't make attacks on our lives." Angel leaned his head against his savior's shoulder. "After all, we're both big names. And we're not about to let anyone kill us anytime soon."

"Touché." With a sigh, Charlie threw her hands up and turned around. "Just try, alright? At least, make it less obvious..." This ended as well as he could've expected. Charlie probably wouldn't dare to throw him out, though he wouldn't have blamed her if she did. Once again, the hotel's name was dumped on. But in all honesty, this was not really in his priorities. He had come to the place for entertainment, but those goals had quickly taken a wild turn.

Even still, he had a feeling everything would be fine.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: A lemon is present in this chapter.**

"So, it's finally settled. Congratulations!" The cat proclaimed proudly as he saw the two lovebirds approach his corner. The pair gave a nod, both obviously happy with their decisions. Ever since they had gotten to the hotel, Alastor had kept Angel to his side as if someone would steal him away, which now was a very reasonable concern considering the past days. Angel loved the attention, letting himself rest against the slightly taller demon. "Yeah... I think we both owe you." At this, Husk gave a rare grin. "You know what?" He ducked down for a moment behind the bar, then pulled out a bottle that looked different from the usual drinks he'd give out. This was definitely not cheap booze, the design screaming style. "I've been saving this for a special occasion."

Quick, rushing footsteps came at them, and instinctively, Alastor whipped around, taking a step out in front of Angel in case he had to once again shield his partner. "No! We are NOT going to have any sort of celebration here! The hotel is going to absolute shit, the media is shitting on us... everything is shit!" Vaggie huffed as she pointed at the heart shaped bottle. It was engraved with gold, intricately designed. The liquid inside could have been mistaken for a fire. "Oh come on. There ain't no celebration. Just a toast to these two's newfound love." Angel rolled his eyes but smiled, and Alastor just grinned, having no desire to intervene. "...besides, I know you just want a taste of this."

"WHAT?! Definitely. Not!" Each word rang with defiance, her wrath clearly showing. "I'll take you up on that offer." Charlie had chimed in with a dreadful look, clearly stressed as she switched the TV off to a different channel. Anything except the news was undoubtedly better, Katie Killjoy having a field day with the insults. "I've never drank in my life, but now sure seems like a good time to do it." Husk then looked back to the moth, who was beginning to have second thoughts now. "Hmph. How good can that drink be anyways?" Two additional glasses were now set on the table. "Yamato Whiskey. You have no idea what you're looking at. Look at this baby." The cat's eyes seemed to glow as he presented the bottle with a hand as if he were performing a magic trick. "I've been saving this for years. And now..." As he opened the bottle, a fine mist filled the air for a few moments, then dispersed. "...savor that aroma. Only 100 of these exist." Everyone seemed to be interested now as he poured the mystical liquid into each respective glass. "Now... a toast. For everlasting love."

"I'll drink to that! Everlasting love!" Angel proclaimed. "Indeed. Everlasting love." Alastor added as the five took their drinks. A period of silence followed as each of them experienced the flavor. Husk seemed to be in utter disbelief as he looked to the ceiling. Alastor nodded in approval, and Angel seemed to have the same reaction as Husk and Vaggie. "What... how can something taste this... amazing?" Contrast to her initial statements, Vaggie almost immediately motioned for another shot. On the other hand, Charlie gagged and nearly spat it out. "Whoa, whoa! That's VERY expensive! Swallow that down this instant!" Even her own best friend tried to encourage her, the gang sharing a laugh.

For the first time, it felt like a mutual friendship was shared among them, smiles all around. Stories were told, jokes and personal memories were revealed, and their understanding of each other deepened as they shared the gift of drink. Alastor refused any more than 2 shots though, figuring someone had to stay sober. The bottle, slowly but surely, was emptied that night. 2 minutes before midnight when said bottle was spent, Husk gave a satisfied groan, letting himself fall onto his rear and lean against the cabinet of bottles. "Well, I think I'm... just gonna rest here." A few minutes later, and he was out cold. Vaggie and Charlie had began making out not too long ago and were in their own worlds, and Angel had left his mind, his head on the radio demon's lap. Stirring, he lazily looked up. "Alastor, babe... let's go to sleep."

"Alright. Hold on to me." This simple command was easily failed, him having to catch the hazy angel who nearly toppled. Hoisting him up bridal style, he mused to himself as Angel cooed. Alastor exhaled, amused. In no more than a few seconds, they had made it to bed, his shadows taking them to the spider's room. "Here we are." Gently, he laid Angel down onto the mattress. Multiple arms clung onto him though, refusing to let go. "H-hey. Stay..." Pausing, he considered laying next to him. But, not wanting to be interpreted as taking advantage, he looked for just a moment. "You're drunk, love. Go to slee-" Alastor's lips were immediately taken, cutting him off, engaged in a sloppy kiss. Seeing as he couldn't get out, he let himself enjoy this for a brief stint. Soon, he was laying on his side. More indulging, and next, he was on his back with a very, very horny Angel grinding on him. Alastor's coat was now ripped open, and Angel had begun stripping off his top, a seductive grin telling without words what he intended to do. "We're going to have lots of fun tonight~!" Admittedly, he was very turned on as well, and as much as he wanted to continue this, he snapped his fingers, an aura surrounding Angel's head. "Finally, this spell receives some use..."

First, stunned. Then, confused. Finally, realization hit Angel as he blushed intensely not from the drink, which he somehow felt was no longer present in his system, but from embarrassment. "Oh... shit." There was an awkward pause as he looked over Alastor, then himself. "S-sorry! I was..." He began to panic. "...drunk." The radio demon finished for him, and the spider nodded, feeling guilty over his actions. Alastor found amusement once again in this, not really minding in the slightest. "It's fine. Get some rest." Letting himself sit up, he ran his hand over his coat to mend the broken fibers, restoring it to its original, clean form with magic. Standing up, he went for the door. Angel stood up as well. "Goodnight. I will see you in the morning."

"No."

"...no?" Angel took the moment's hesitation to drag Alastor back onto the bed. There was a pause as they both stared at each other. Angel had dragged him on top. Now, he was smirking. "...yeah. No." This time, Alastor initiated the kiss, reasserting his top position as he climbed onto him. This was exactly what he had asked for. Angel noticed his eagerness, moaning as the other began touching him in a way he didn't think the radio demon would. He did not expect... whatever this was. "I love you, Angel..." He purred in a low tone as his hands roamed the spider's body, tracing each curve, admiring every inch. If Angel wasn't horny before, he was even more horny now. It was as if a switch had been turned in Alastor's head. Almost hungrily, he began kissing onto the nape of Angel's exposed neck. "Oooohh~..." A long lick up elicited the same noise the deer was looking for. He then kissed down it, trailing down until he reached fabric. He expressed annoyance with a grunt, the spider's top seemingly eaten away by shadows. The same was done with own clothes, and his monocle was tossed aside. Suddenly bare, Angel felt flustered. He was really unprepared for any of this, expecting to be the one in control. As if his mind was being read, Alastor smiled playfully, giving a low chuckle. "Got more than what you bargained for, my dear?" Breaking the momentum though, Angel noticed something, a look of worry. "Al'... your chest." Leaning up, he got a closer look. Circular outlines marked much of his torso, along with multiple bruises and scratches. These were the bullet wounds he had received the day of Sir Pentious' failed revenge. It all seemed to heal pretty well considering the short amount of time, but even then, the marks remained. "Don't worry. It'll probably all fade within a week's time."

"But..." Angel started to protest, but Alastor only smiled and held him, giving him a kiss between his eyes. "You are worth every bullet. Every single one." Angel felt as if his heart had melted, feeling protected and truly valued. Again, Alastor pushed forward, only his eyes visible as he nuzzled into the irresistible fluff of Angel's chest. Feeling a hand grab his chest, Angel yelped, much to the radio demon's delight. He squeezed the fluff, then kissed along his belly. Every tremble, moan, call of his name, fueled his systematic breakdown. Continuing his trek downwards, he soon reached an especially sensitive spot, tracing a claw up from his balls to his shaft. Angel let out an even more delicious sound, making Alastor grin widely. "G-gosh, Al'... you're so..." He couldn't think of the word, too focused on the sensations. "Y-you... you really don't have to go so... slow..."

"Why wouldn't I? It's no fun if we rush it." It was like reading a book. Quickly, he was learning what exactly made Angel tick, and what an enjoyable learning experience it was. "Don't worry about me. I am loving every moment of this..." Grasping the erect member, he gave it a single stroke. Angel swore he could've cum right then, his legs instinctively squeezing together. Tempted by this, more strokes came as Alastor watched the adorable squirming. Angel had stopped touching him much earlier, but he didn't care. He noticed Angel trying to fight his orgasm, however. "You don't have to hold back. I _want_ you to feel good."

"I mean... it'd be humiliating to finish when... we haven't even gotten to..." Angel's expression went from surprised, to pleased. Alastor then realized right where he was looking. "...that." Angel took this opportunity of distraction to turn the tables, forcing Alastor onto his rear. It was Alastor's turn to blush as he felt Angel's breath near his nether regions in an instant, and hands around his thighs. He didn't resist though, this being the second thing he wanted at this moment. Before Angel did anything however, a thought crossed his mind from a while back. "...you're not going to say no this time, right?"

"I..." Before he could say anything, he was stopped dead in his tracks, a single tug of his erection enough to send chills throughout his entire body. Angel felt this, looking up with a mix of lust and endearment. His hands were all over and kept him in place, multitasking to rub his chest, legs, and the sizable, firm mounds just beneath the snake. The multiple arms were certainly something. "Mmm..." This was obviously neither's first time, but Alastor had not been with anyone for years, and Angel had been abstaining for quite a while. Both of them were very sensitive. "Now it's my turn to make you feel good." The stroking was already amazing on its own, but it wasn't long before a taste was taken. Eyes locked with the radio demon, he stuck out his tongue and took a very slow, exaggerated lick. Alastor tensed and instinctively rubbed the side of his partner's head, eyes closing. "I can tell you're pent..." The fact that Angel was speaking as he licked made this experience all the more wonderful for him. Lick after lick, the deer moaned, encouraging Angel to do more. Licking further down to his balls, Angel stroked extra fast, wanting nothing more than to please him. Soon, the licks turned into sucks, bringing out Alastor's real moans. Taking the tip into his mouth, he engulfed it, eyes still locked with Alastor's. "Angel... I won't last..." This did not stop the him, his mouth only enveloping even more of the length, the speeds of his bobbing increasing. Just as he became comfortable with controlling the situation,

Angel felt something grab his limbs and around his waist, making him pull back. "Well, that's not fair." Angel pouted, seeing the tentacles restricting him. Ignoring the retort, Alastor conjured a small bottle and opened it. He spilled some into his hand, then lathered it over his rod, lubing himself. "I want us to finish together." Angel bit his lip, watching him lube himself. The binding appendages disappeared, and he went on the attack again, gently kissing over an eye, then his cheek. The spider seemed to look confused for a moment, making him pause. "Is... is this making you uncomfortable?" Broken out of his trance, he shook his head quickly. "What? No, no! It's just..." Angel giggled as he rubbed one of the deer's ears, earning him a subtle murr. "I just... thought you'd be a lot rougher." Alastor tilted his head. "Do you _want_ me to be rougher?" Angel shook his head, smiling. "No. I really like the way you're doing things. Keep doing it like that..." Sighing, he leaned in for another kiss, their tongues dancing with one another's. The spider moaned out, holding him tightly as their erections ground against one another as they made out. He wasn't sure how much more of this teasing he could take, the radio demon's tactics varying wildly from what he was used to.

Eventually aligning himself correctly, Alastor looked into Angel's eyes for confirmation, his tip prodding at his entrance. Given a nod, he entered slowly, at first struggling to enter, then flowing in smoothly as the head entered. Gasping softly, he held on tightly, fingers digging into Alastor's hair and back. He started off slowly at first, making sure to keep eye contact not just because he was worried he'd do something Angel didn't like, but also to watch his expressions. It was like watching art in motion, and showed if he was doing well. Angel's hold tightening on him and his moans intensifying as he hit a certain spot, he went even faster, humping enthusiastically. "Ahh! Ah! Haaahh~!" Maintaining this pace, he once again kissed into the other's neck and groped at his chest, fondling a breast. Angel already felt close from earlier's barrage, and was arriving even quicker to his climax now with this added stimulation. "S-shit, Al'... I'm close...~" Legs locked, he rocked his hips against the thrusts, intent on making himself reach his peak quicker, and Alastor's as well. Had there been guests in the hotel, they'd definitely be causing a racket, their bed creaking under pressure, and the two openly voicing out their cries. "I'm cumming, Angel...!" Finally reaching his very peak, Alastor deepened his thrusts and pumped Angel's pulsating member with a hand. Not too long after, he felt Angel twist under, warm strings pf white spurting onto both of them. "Alastor~!"

"Nghh, Angel...~" Hearing the way he called his name and feeling his partner's release, he reached his own limit, bursting within his angel, controlled thrusts reduced to staggered, twitching movements. Absolute euphoria clouded him as his seed filled the petite form and spilled, ensuring a warm filling. He stayed where he was for the moment, savoring this feeling of full connection, still buried within. Looking over, he was glad to see Angel seemed to enjoy this just as much, panting. Feeling his afterglow's exhaustion, he laid down to the side. "Al'..." Angel whispered, still in a daze, giving Alastor a kiss on the cheek. A quiet 'mhm' was all he could muster, his eyes lidded as his first climax in the longest time still rocked his senses. Angel twisted onto his side to face his lover properly, pressing his forehead onto his.

"I love you..."

"I love you too."

This situation was familiar. Feeling an uncomfortable pressure on his chest, he took one hand with urgency, squeezing. Alastor's eyes opened. "Please, don't leave me." The radio demon looked seriously, seeing Angel's scared, frightened eyes. He shook his head, kissing him chastely. "I will never leave you, Angel Dust. Never." Relaxing at this, he placed his head under Alastor's, closing his eyes. Sleep overtook the lovers almost immediately, the comfort of each other's embrace overtaking anything else.

"I will love you forever."

* * *

Morning arrived. It was one of those rare occasions that the city was silent. Just wind. It was almost scary to not hear anything going on. The sounds of chatter and yelling, distant gunfire with explosions, was absent. Opening his eyes, he faced the ceiling. Feeling his chest, he realized that his clothes were on, and most importantly, Alastor wasn't in front of him. A crushing disappointment filled him, and he let out a whimper. The past days didn't seem real. The happiness, protection, and care he desired only existed in his dreams. Hell was all there was, and hell was no place for happy endings. Yet again, he had fooled himself. "Was it all a dream...?"

"Awake already, my love?" Feeling arms wrap around him, he almost jumped. Right away, he twisted around, and upon seeing those red eyes, nuzzled into his chest, squeezing tightly. "What the fuck?!"

"Hmm?" Alastor was completely confused, but welcomed the hug, giving kisses on top of Angel's head, then stroking through the fur. "What's gotten into you?" Angel shook his head, grinning widely. "Nothing. I just... love you! Wait, hold on." Pinching himself, he paused for a few seconds, freezing. Tears of joy streaked down his cheeks, leaving a very confused Alastor. "What's gotten into you, my angel?" Angel's grin turned into a mock scowl, folding his arms in front of him. "I swear, you did that on purpose... don't you EVER do that again!" Sighing, the radio demon squeezed his angel, giving him a kiss square on his forehead. Everything would change from this day on. "Well, maaaybe I did..."

With each other, the hell they knew and lived would become, at the very least, bearable.

**~Fin~**


End file.
